


wrong

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Het, Rare Pair, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 18:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10882872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: It took an apocalypse to for them to realise they love each other.





	wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Theme : dystopia  
> Prompt: The Flash, Caitlin Snow/Joe West, It took an apocalypse for them to realize they love each other.  
> http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/810040.html?thread=103164728#t103164728

"Is this wrong?"

They're in one of the rooms in STAR Labs that had once been an office but has long since been converted to a bedroom, a place for whoever in Team Flash needs it so that they can rest their heads during long days and nights fighting meta humans. Caitlin's head is resting on Joe's chest as she speaks, so she feels, rather than sees, his surprise. He stiffens for just a moment, pulls his head back to that his chin is no longer resting on top of her head and the arm that's around her shoulders tightens almost imperceptibly, pulling her just a little bit closer to him. 

She realises straight away what the question must have sounded like, turns her face up towards him without lifting her head. Sure enough, his eyes are narrowed, the tiniest of frowns between them and he relaxes only a little when she smiles at him. 

"Not this," she says, lifting their joined hands, flexing her fingers against his. Some of the tension leaves his shoulders and he brings their hands to his lips, kissing her knuckles. A shiver goes through her that has nothing to do with cold and she presses herself closer against him, knowing that the thin blankets covering their bodies will do a poor job of trapping any body heat. They'll need to get some more before too long, but that would involve getting up, putting on clothes and facing the rest of Team Flash and that, she thinks, can wait a little while longer. 

"Then what?" His voice is curious, low, and it sends another shiver through her. 

"It's just..." She presses her lips together, searches for the words. "I know what's going on outside... everything's that's happened... nothing's ever going to be the same again." His eyes darken and he presses a kiss to her forehead. "But this... being here with you..." She shook her head, an amazed little laugh passing her lips. "I'm happy. And after everything... it feels like I shouldn't be." 

Joe lets go of her hand and she feels the loss of it immediately. Not for long though, because he uses his now free arm to give him the leverage to roll them over so that she's on her back and he's lying on top of her. His hand moves to cup her cheek and he kisses her, not with the same hunger that consumed them both when they first came in here, but enough to render her breathless when he pulls away. 

"Sweetheart," he says, and that one word still makes her heart skip a beat in her chest, "if you're wrong, then so am I." One finger traces a path down her cheek, runs along her collarbone and back up. "Standing in that Cortex today, not knowing where you were, not knowing if you were alive or dead..." He shivers then, and she knows he's not cold either. "I know we've only been together a couple months, and I know neither of us are casual people but..." 

She knows where he's going with this, finishes the thought for him. "I didn't realise how not casual we were until I thought I'd never see you again." 

"Yeah." His touch is warm against her cheek, as warm as his eyes, as warm as his smile. "I love you, Caitlin," he tells her and she doesn't want to cry but the tears well up anyway. 

"I love you too," she tells him and then his lips are on hers again and there's no need for further words.


End file.
